Earth Shaker
by DaughterofHades2pt0
Summary: Takes place during/after the Titan's Curse. When Thalia was battling Luke, she convinces him to come back. Despite how he treated camp, Luke was welcomed. During this time, Percy develops new powers and abilities. Everyone distanced themselves from him, like he was yesterday's news, especially Annabeth. Will this corrupt Percy? Is he tempted to join the titans?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I'm not going to waste your time, so blah, blah, blah. :D On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

* * *

_I'm going to do it_, Luke told himself, _she would join me, but she is the one that is corrupted_. He couldn't help but relive the past when they both traveled together escaping many dangers. There were two choices, he could sacrifice himself and give up, for now at least, or he could stand and fight. Fight his best friend, his past. She yelled his name and told him to stop. He couldn't could he? He would never be able to return to his past, it was all memories now. They couldn't return to normal, whatever normal was now. He thought he had lost her, she sacrificed herself, couldn't he do it now? But that's when he broke, when the salt water escaped from her breathtaking eyes, when she cried. It's over now, he dropped his sword, Backbiter, and ran over to her and cradled her in his arms. It felt so right, but part of his mind argued, _you're useless and weak, you'll never succeed_. He pushed it back though, she meant everything to him, though he probably wouldn't admit it, but she was.

All eyes were on them, all of them shocked. There were sounds of grunting and he almost forgot, they still had to fight, but not against each other, but together. The son of Poseidon neared the curse, for now at least, he owed him. "Luke!" they all cried. They resumed battle, attempting to get the titan back to his place. With the help of a goddess and three powerful demigods, they succeeded. The reunion had begun and he was tackled with hugs, from the two girls of his past.

There he was though, Percy Jackson, he had tried to kill him many times. Luke wouldn't be surprised if he hated him, and he probably did. Percy was glaring at him, standing to the side observing the situation at hand. Luke untangled himself from Thalia, who still didn't let go. He walked up to him and put out his hand, a truce, that's what they needed, so he wouldn't strangle him. But Percy just stood there, staring Luke straight in the eyes, his face seemed emotionless. Then, he walked away, hiking down the mountain.

* * *

With the help of Mr. Chase, the four demigods were dropped back at Camp Half-Blood. All the campers were surprised Luke was with them. Many tackled Luke with bone crushing hugs or greeted him with grins from ear to ear, but others, like Percy, stood near the back of the crowd glaring. Thalia, though, looked as if she was betrayed. _Was it because of all I had done? She didn't seem this way during the ride._ In fact, the daughter of Zeus clutched on to his hand the entire ride home. _Home_. That's where he finally was, where he belonged.

"Luke," she called. She pushed her way through the enormous crowd and held his gaze. He thought she was mad at him, but instead she threw her arms around his neck once again. "I missed you." she whispered in his ear. This glorious moment lasted a few seconds until Thalia stepped back and punched him in the gut. For some reason, he was ecstatic. _Same old Thalia. _Luke doubled over in pain. The two Stolls wiggled their eyebrows at him as if to say, _nice going there, bro. Such the ladies' man_. He shot them a glare.

"Thals," he croaked, smiling. A smile that actually reached his eyes. Luke stared into Thalia's piercing blue eyes and he saw her smiling too. A smug, victorious smile. Then, oh so sweetly, she sauntered up to him and smashed her lips to his. There were plenty of oohs and ahhs from the other hundred campers like an animated crowd at a sports tournament.

After Thalia backed away, Annabeth made her way past the campers. She first hugged him, but he could sense her discomfort. "Glad to have you back, Luke." she said, there was little emotion in it though. And then there was Percy, up on Mount Tam he ignored Luke's gesture of peace. _He's jealous_. The voice in his mind concluded. _Kill him now! He's at his weakest point! _

Luke shook his head, put on his friendliest looking smile, and walked up to Percy. "Hey buddy," he started. Percy crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "We should talk." He scoffed. Luke gave it one last shot. "Let's say we spare later?"

"_This_ is the guy who betrayed us all!" Percy's look was murderous. He began yelling. "Do you all remember the time _he_ poisoned Thalia's pine?! And yet you go and make out with him the first chance you get?!" He spun around and looked at Thalia. "Go ahead and throw yourselves at him! Maybe he'll steal your weapon and stab you with it, who knows!" Annabeth. Then he turned towards Luke. "And the last time _we_ sparred, _you_ tried to kill me! Open your eyes, do you really want him to be a part of your family _again_?" With that, the son of Poseidon stormed off. Luke stood there stunned, but what he didn't realize was that an old centaur, his former mentor, was quietly observing the entire scene.

* * *

**Thank you, thank you! NOT. sorry, I haven't been updating my other story, I have major writer's block, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this one! Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am finally updating this story! Since it's summer, my plan is to update one of my stories every different ship week. I will be alternating between this story and CHB Magazine: Percabeth Edition, as well as publishing a oneshot. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO! Cover art credits to Burdge-bug, her link is on my profile!**

* * *

_No one fucking cares anymore_, Percy thought,_ it's all about Luke, just like before this whole mess happened_. The son of Poseidon trudged along the forest ground, he stepped past roots and rocks, dodged thick trees and branches scraped his arms like they were grabbing for him, but he didn't care, that was the least of his problems. He moved until there were no dryads in sight, past the bundle of rocks that they called Zeus's fist, and into the part of the forest that most of the campers tended to avoid. Percy sat near the edge of the cliff, the sky darkened with no light. He scoffed, _perfect, no moon tonight_. Percy scanned the area below him, what he could see of it was a miniature waterfall, tendrils of water splashing against the jagged rocks. _Could I...?_ Percy wondered, _is there anything to live for now? I'm back to square one._ He glared at the scene in front of him, reminding Percy of his father, the gods, the ones that he believed now were useless. They didn't care about him, nor will they ever. The prophecy meant nothing, as did the gods. He was angry and they knew it.

"A little late to be exploring now, isn't it, son of Poseidon?" an eerie voice ridiculed.

"_Don't_ call me that." he spat. "He may be half the reason I'm alive, but I'll never be his son, he will never be my father."

"Good, son of Poseidon," the voice ignored his demands, pressing at him, igniting a fire within Percy's body. "Now, that is great start. But let me warn _you_," Percy felt a breeze against his face. "Do not tell me what to do." and the voice disappeared, he felt its presence leaving with a whisk of the wind.

Somehow Percy felt stronger, he felt like he could do anything. His body was unreachable, mind analyzing everything happening around him, eyes hungry with battle, muscles tensed, veins visible, jaw set. He had a mindset, one that will never be changed. It was what he always wanted to feel like. He had been bullied and teased and left to wonder about his life, but now he was certain, no one would push him around anymore, he would always be the winner. _I will never fight on the losing side starting now, I will not be thrown towards it, I will not be compelled to lose._ Those words echoed in Percy's head. _From here on out, I _will_ win._ The statement was true, it was the power he sensed and received, the aura he was giving out. He was the most capable demigod, and he had the upper hand. Percy knew that he had one task, to avenge those like him, the ones that were always left on the loser's side. Now, they would all be winners. Now, they would all get revenge.

* * *

Annabeth had a sneaking suspicion about Luke. He seemed troubled, not like the carefree Luke she had known and once loved. He was different, no doubt about it, but Annabeth wondered, was it good or bad?

It was after dinner and Chiron had called a head counsellors' meeting to discuss Luke's arrangements. Like Percy, some of them were still skeptical about Luke's return. Annabeth was fighting the urge to believe Percy, that maybe this was a part of Luke's plan, to gain the trust of Camp Half Blood again for his own benefits, the Titan army's benefit. It would've been a fool proof plan, get campers to follow him and then bring them up fighting against the gods, causing camp to lose more campers. Annabeth shook her head, _no_, she thought, _Luke wouldn't do that._

Luke was not the only person troubling Annabeth, she hadn't seen Percy since he stormed off earlier. That had her worrying, Percy was one of the strongest demigods she knew, but that didn't mean he couldn't be in danger. Was he stupid enough to go into the forest? What if a monster had injured him? Speaking of the devil, Percy had just walked up to the Big House. The look on his face was murderous, his eyes were a shade of green that she had never seen. Unlike its usual laid back, radiant tone of sea green, they were like a hurricane. Dark, dangerous, never ending, and threatening, cloudy with demise. His complexion was menacing, pale to point where he didn't even seem human. It was the most confusing sight Annabeth had witnessed, it was everything Percy was not and should not be.

"Percy!" she called, jogging up to the steps of the Big House where he stood. His head whipped back, glaring at her with the musky green of his eyes. She tried a different approach, as much as she wanted to, she would _not_ talk about Luke. "We missed you at dinner." Annabeth said with a slight smile.

"We? Who's we?" he asked while running a hand through his already disheveled hair. He then muttered, "I didn't know you cared."

"Percy," she whispered. Annabeth placed a hand under his chin, lifting his face up to look her in the eyes. "Are you alright?"

Percy blushed, but shrugged her hand off and turned away. "I'm fine, let's get this meeting over with." He walked through the door without another word, leaving Annabeth speechless. Contrary to Percy's claim that nothing was wrong, something definitely was. The way his eyes stared right through her, was undeniably out of character.

As Annabeth entered the room and took a seat at the ping pong table, personalities had already clashed. Clarisse was yelling some explicit phrases, while being held back by Katie and Will. They were both doing everything they could to keep her from climbing onto the table. Luke was arguing too, trying to defend himself, with Thalia latched onto his arms, trying to stop him from punching anyone. Needless to say the room was in complete disarray.

"Quiet!" Chiron ordered, to no success. Luke and Clarisse still engaged each other with those on their sides exclaiming support.

Annabeth stepped up on a chair. "_SHUT. UP!_" she demanded. She threw her dagger with exact precision, it stuck straight in the ping pong table, between Clarisse's and Luke's outstretched hands. Everyone averted their attention towards Annabeth. "You all," she paused, retrieving her dagger and placing it in its sheath. "Are acting like idiots."

Percy smirked, twirling Riptide, in pen form, in his hand.

Chiron spoke up, "There _is_ a civil was to solve this."

"Is there really? Clearly, we can't trust this traitor, like Prissy said, and I can't believe I'm agreeing with him, he poisoned Thalia's pine, sent monsters out to destroy us, and almost killed tons of our campers. Why should we trust him?" Clarisse piped up.

"Because I've changed." Luke argued. "And I will do anything you guys want me to to prove it."

"We should at least give him a chance." came Katie's reply.

"Very well," Chiron concluded. "Luke shall face a challenge to prove his loyalty. Everyone in favour?" All the head counsellors muttered answers. "Then it is decided, does anyone have ideas on a challenge?"

Out of the entire pandemonium, Percy finally spoke up. He raised his hand, a sly grin stretching across his face. "A fight with our campers, he plays defense, any major injuries to _any_ of us, result to his banishment and he will _never_ be trusted."

* * *

**WhOoOoOo! There's something up with Percy! As I've been told I am pretty good at writing "rickhangers" (something I've learnt it's called now, pretty creative!), so there's a sample of one for you guys! Please review! :)**


End file.
